yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Bug and Foal's Life
A Bug and Foal's Life is the new movie of Iamnater1225. Summery This story begins with Arachna and Dragonsly going to school for the first time. When Zoc witnessed Arachna stands up to any bully, He plans to use a shrinking potion which brings Arachna and Dragonsly into a miniature adventure. Plot The movie begins/At School One day, Arachna was ready to go to school for the first time with Dragonsly. Just then, She saw Sunbeam getting picked on by other foals. But, Arachna stood up for her and develop the stare and scared the bullies away. Sunbeam was thankful to her friend. Zoc saw the whole thing as he returns to his friends at the anthill. At the Everfree Forest Anthill, Zoc was granted permission from Queen Atta as Z, Mub and Grub joins him. At Elsa's palace/Arachna and Dragonsly gets shrunk/Avoid Elsa's steps Later at Elsa the Snow Queen's palace, It was a real banquet held. Then, Zoc, Z, Mub and Grub started putting the plan into action as Zoc puts the shrinking potion on the drinks Arachna and Dragonsly were drinking. As they drank, They've been shrunk. When Elsa came back, Arachna and Dragonsly hides behind the ice chair as Z rescued them. As they sneaked past Elsa's feet, Dragonsly started to fly up on the table as they met Zoc, Mub and Grub. Arachna and Dragonsly couldn't believe their eyes as they witness how very small they are, Mub and Grub explains that Queen Atta was expecting any hero or heroine for great defense. They find a way to get out, But Arachna found Elsa's footprints (from her heeled shoes) and gone out the window. Meanwhile, Elsa looked away and didn't notice that Arachna and Dragonsly were shrunk. She only notice her footprints. Back with Arachna and Dragonsly, Zoc, Z, Mub and Grub brought them to the Everfree Forest and into the anthill they came from. Welcome to the Anthill/Meeting the Circus Bugs In the anthill, Arachna and Dragonsly were amazed to see all the ants gathering food for themselves. Soon, They've met Princess Bala, Weaver, Azteca, Chip, Barry B. Benson, Adam Flayman, Mooseblood, Flik, Princess Dot, Hova, Kreela, Fugax and Nim Galuu. Then, Arachna and Dragonsly met up with Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Smoove Move, Skidmark, White Shadow, Joy, Aranea and Nellie. Just then, Cutter came and informed Zoc that Queen Atta would like to see Arachna and Dragonsly. And so, they did. As they were brought to Queen Atta, She explained why she needed someone or somepony to protect her and the colony is because of a dark smoke of evil. Then, Super Jetstream came and inform the others that the Circus has arrived. As P.T. Flea's Circus came, Arachna and Dragonsly meets P.T. Flea, And his circus crew including the acrobatic ants. They met Dim, Rosie, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Tuck and Roll, Molt, Gypsy and Manny and they introduced their daughter, Vanessa. Dragonsly, . That very night, . After the circus, . Arachna visit Gypsy, she explained . Trivia * Songs # Scenes #The movie begins/At School #At Elsa's palace/Arachna and Dragonsly gets shrunk/Avoid Elsa's steps # Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225